


Goodbye, Stranger

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Don’t post to another site, M/M, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Moving On, One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Poetry, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Goodbye, Stranger.A year later, Keith slowly learns to move on.*Written for those that find it hard to move on, and feel trapped by hurt and sadness.*
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Goodbye, Stranger

_ Goodbye, Stranger, _ Keith thought by a sunset soaked river bed,

To all the time grieving over what hadn’t been said.

_ Goodbye, Stranger, _ Keith finalised to the star speckled sky.

No more mourning, no more crystallised hearts cried.

_ Goodbye, Stranger, _ Keith admitted, one final day without him.

A year later from the day when his future grew dim.

_ Goodbye, Stranger,  _ Keith affirmed to his stabilised heart,

That had once been so broken by Shiro’s depart.

_ Goodbye, Stranger _ , Keith whispered to his own shadow past.

His heart hurt a little less than his heart from year’s last.

_ Goodbye, Stranger _ , Keith sang, letting everything go,

Without forcing himself to positively glow.

_ Goodbye, Stranger _ , Keith asserted, shedding all of his denial,

That what happened had happened, and that wasn’t his aisle.

_ Goodbye, Stranger, I love you, and for the coming years will, _

_ But the future is mine now to do what I will. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was a powerful piece, so much so, I had to hold off my exchanges for a quick spell to write it.
> 
> The Anniversary came, and honestly, it was a difficult day for me personally. I wanted to engage, and promote the positivity, but I found that one the day, my heart wasn’t in it. I waited to write, wrote a piece (chapter 2 of The Probability of Love,) but feared it wasn’t as positive as the other content fellow Sheithers were producing.
> 
> And I didn’t want to speak about how I was feeling at the risk of bumming everyone out and upsetting anyone. So, I sat on it. I didn’t force myself to “be positive,” but I held a lot back. I grieved, and I hurt.
> 
> But then, a few days later, after a S8 related upset among the fandom, I realised something. I wasn’t hurting anymore. What would have angered or hurt me before… didn’t. At least to the extent that it did.
> 
> I still believe in my convictions about S8, how it was handled, especially the characters, and who was involved in it all, but in a fandom setting, it just… calmed.
> 
> I have reasoning as to why this has happened, especially given how badly I still felt on the Anniversary, but I think a big part is I’ve… accepted it. So I wanted to try my hand at a style of writing where Keith had come to move on to, and for those who still felt hurt and found it difficult.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. ❤️


End file.
